


Coming Home

by ShadowAngel2231



Category: The Academy Is...
Genre: F/M, First Time, Love Confessions, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowAngel2231/pseuds/ShadowAngel2231
Summary: William and the members of the Academy Is... have returned home after a long tour. While the rest of the members have gone home to see their families, William has gone off to see someone that no one knows about. This is their reunion.





	

I made my way up the stairs to her apartment as quietly as I could. I'd meant to call her when I got home but I had made the decision to surprise her instead. She hated surprises but I hoped this would a be a pleasant one. I stopped at her door and combed a hand through my messy hair and straightened out the back and white long sleep shirt that I was wearing before knocking on her door.

I could hear her walking to the door and felt a smile spread across my face as my heart rate increased. I heard the door unlock and the second it opened I was greeted by the most beautiful sight. Her dark brown hair that was nearly black hung in light waves around her hips, her bright green eyes were alight with happiness, and her smile was as charming as ever. Her skin was lightly tanned and her athletic body was amazing to look at. Her height of 5'5 suited her perfectly because I knew that when I wrapped my arms around her, she would fit perfectly against my chest.

"Are you just going to just stand there or are you going to give me a proper hello?" She asked with a teasing grin.

It didn't take me a second to wrap my arms around her waist and crush my lips to hers.  I knew she'd more than likely been expecting a soft kiss but it had been so long since I'd seen her, I couldn't help my reaction. I pressed her against the door and she yelped lightly as her body hit the door. I put my hands on her waist and she tangled her hands in my hair and I was lost after that. I loved the feeling of her hands in my hair and she knew it drove me crazy.

I wasn't sure how long we kissed but the only thing that broke us apart was her startlingly saying "Will."

I looked into her green eyes and saw that she had a light blush on her cheeks. She cleared her throat and looked down. I followed her gaze and saw that my hands had moved from her waist to her breasts. I shoved my hands in my pocket and gave her a sheepish grin.

She smiled and kissed my cheek before saying "Come on. Let's go to the kitchen and I'll put on dinner while you tell me about tour."

I walked into the kitchen of her apartment and sat down to pull off my shoes and socks, knowing that she wouldn't let me help her. She pulled a couple of pots out from under the counter and asked "Does grilled chicken and broccoli sound good?"

"Sounds perfect. I haven't had a home cooked meal in months." I said and she laughed lightly. She was a bit of a health nut so the idea of me eating fast food for months on end bothered her just a bit. The moment I got home to her, we were always on the run and she made sure that I ate better.

She grabbed the chicken out of the freezer and put it on to boil before going to the cabinet to grab the broccoli. She strained for a minute to reach it and then walked away. I stood up and said "Do you want me to get it?"

"I've got it." She said with a laugh before jumping up and successfully grabbing the fresh broccoli. She gave me a grin before pulling out a knife and opening the package to cut up the broccoli.

I walked over and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind before placing a kiss on her neck. She leaned to the side to give me more access to her neck and I wasn't going to deny the fact that I wanted her. My mind was on the bed in the room behind us and I had to remind myself to not make her too uncomfortable. She was more than a little shy about sex because until me, she'd never even kissed anyone. We'd been together for nearly a year now and it hadn't gotten any easier on her.

I didn't notice that she'd stopped cutting the broccoli until I pulled away from her neck and her eyes were a little wilder than normal. She put the knife and the broccoli down before kissing my lips gently and saying "I'm never going to get dinner done if your lips are anywhere on my body."

"Is that you're way of saying I'm hard to resist?" I asked and kissed her cheek.

She placed a light peck on my lips before pulling away. "Maybe. Maybe it's my way of saying if you want dinner, you better sit back down and let me cook."

I laughed and went back to my chair. It was comfortable talking to her about anything and everything. I talked about the crazy things that happened on tour, the awful meals, the loud hotels, and sharing a bus with the rest of the band, and how our bus driver was the only thing that kept me sane. She cut up the chicken and broccoli before pouring it into some boiling water.

"Casey." I found myself saying before I could stop myself. I knew better than to talk about this but I couldn't help but bring it up.

She walked over to the table and sat down before saying "What is it, angel?"

I smiled at the nickname. It was what she'd called me ever since the day we met because I'd pulled her out of the way of a falling shelf in the music store. She'd laughed and said that I must be her guardian angel. We'd been close ever since and going on tour caused me to miss her an uncontrollable amount. I bit my lip lightly before saying "When do you want to meet the rest of the band?"

She got up from the table and grabbed two plates before placing the food on them. She grabbed two forks and placed them on the plates before walking over and placing my plate in front of me. I got up and grabbed two glasses from her cabinet before filling them with ice water. I sat the glass down in front of her as she had done with the plate for me before picking up my fork.

"Soon." She said and I smiled at her before settling down to eat my meal. We got up after we finished eating and washed the dishes together before I started walking to her living room.

She grabbed my hand and I realized that she wasn't walking. "What is it, love?"

She shook her head and gestured to the bedroom. "I had a different idea for tonight."

I raised an eyebrow at her before following her toward the room. When I walked into the room, I saw that it was lit with candles and there was a vase of blue and yellow roses beside the bed. Casey had never cared for red roses and said that they were too common to be truly appreciated, a note that I'd kept locked away for future references. I saw that her bed was made up with new black sheets, pillow cases, and a beautiful black and white comforter.

I felt her hand on my back and I turned away from the sight in front of me to look into her beautiful green eyes. "I couldn't help but think about you constantly over the past few months while you were on tour. I've missed you like crazy and I don't want to have any regrets. You go on tour again in a few weeks and I want you to be my first. I have this feeling that it's meant to be you. The thought of anyone else just seems wrong."

I stared at her wide eyed and tried to understand what I knew she was saying. I'd wanted her for so long and now that she was willing to give herself to me, I couldn't believe that it was happening. Any words I might have said escaped with my ability to think straight. I watched her face change from nervous to worried and that was what finally woke me up.

"Will, if you've changed your mind about this or just don't feel that way about me... we can forget I ever brought this up." She said and I pulled her to me in a heated kiss. I didn't pull away from that kiss until I felt her heart rate begin to speed up along with my own.

I kissed her cheek and said "I'd have to be crazy to not want you. I love you, Casey."

I could see tears beginning to form in her green eyes but I could tell from her smile that they were tears of happiness. "I love you too."

She stood on her toes to kiss me again and I wrapped my arms around her waist to pull her up to me, so I wouldn't have to bend. She let out a light giggle as I lifted her off of the floor and wrapped her legs around my waist while her arms went around my neck. I walked over to the bed and gently laid her down so I could look at her completely. I memorized every detail about her in that moment so I could take this memory with me when I went on tour.

I leaned down and gently placed a kiss on her neck before leaning away from her. I pulled my shirt off and threw it somewhere on the floor before moving over her. I could tell she was nervous and I kissed her collarbone but didn't make a move to remove any of her clothes. She lifted a hand to my chest and as soon as I'd moved back enough, she pulled her pajama shirt off and her bra in one go.

I looked at her half naked body and couldn't help but take in every detail of her bare breasts. She was beautiful in every way and she gave me encouragement as she leaned on her elbows and arched her back, giving me full access. I gently let my hand rub her back and leaned down to take her nipple in my mouth. She arched into my mouth and moaned lightly as my tongue made circles around the sensitive area.

She gently placed her hand on my shoulder and flipped us so she could straddle me while I was on my back. She unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them down to my ankles, along with my underwear, before throwing them in the same spot as my shirt. She took a deep breath as she stared at my naked body with a nervous smile on her face. Her hand lightly caressed my hip before smiling. 

"I love your hips." She said and I couldn't help but laugh. She looked up at the sound of my laugh and raised an eyebrow at me. "What's funny?"

I grabbed her hands and placed them on my chest before saying "I can assure you, I've never heard that before."

She laughed then and leaned down to kiss me. I moved my hands to her ass and began pulling her shorts and underwear down. I rolled so that I was on top of her again before pulling her leg up and around my waist. She moved uncomfortably beneath me and I could see that she was trying to keep her breathing calm. I gave her a sheepish grin before removing her leg from my waist and trailing kisses down her body.

I could tell that was more than a little confused by the way she was looking down at me so I made sure to let my eyes gaze into hers as my tongue swept between her folds. Her reaction was immediate and I think it took her by surprise. She moaned lightly as she tangled her hands in the bed sheets. I took this as a positive sign and rubbed her hips gently while I continued to pleasure her with my tongue.

"Will..." She gasped lightly and I moved one of my hands to slide my fingers inside of her wet center, feeling her walls clamp around my fingers. I increased my speed and she began to murmur my name like a prayer. "Will, Will, oh Will."

I moved away as she got close to the edge and heard her give a slight whimper of complaint before I moved so I could look into her beautiful green eyes and kiss her lips. She tangled her hands in my hair and pulled me closer despite the taste of herself on my tongue. I let the passionate kiss continue for a little longer until I pulled away to look into her eyes.

"Are you ready?" I asked and I held my body away from her so she would know that it wasn't too late to back out. Despite how much I wanted to, if she wasn't ready, I wouldn't make her do this. I would make sure that she had full say in how far we went intimately.

She kissed my cheek and said "I love you. I want you to make me yours in every way possible."

I knew that the relief on my face wasn't very well hidden but I leaned forward and kissed her lightly before angling my hips and letting the tip of my erection enter her. I kept my eyes on hers and decided that it would be less painful if I were to get this over with fast. I kissed her cheek once more before slamming into her body and breaking the barrier that marked her as a virgin. Tears fell down her face as the pain took over and I kept as still as possible until she gave me the okay to move. She opened her eyes and nodded before leaning up and kissing me.

I felt her lips part and slipped my tongue inside her mouth while I pulled out of her before slamming back into her. I felt her nails dig into my back as I pulled out again and entered her body again, rubbing my hips against her this time. I watched her reaction to my every thrust and I saw her eyes clothes but not in pain. She had a light smile on her face as I moved in and out of her slowly.

"Are you okay?" I asked lightly and she opened her eyes to look at me.

She nodded before saying "Can you go faster?"

I kissed her lightly before speeding up my pace and kept my mind on my breathing so I wouldn't embarrass myself by getting off before she'd had the chance to. I wanted to give her as much pleasure as possible tonight and make her first time amazing. She tangled her hands in my hair again and this time gave a slight pull that seemed to send a current of pleasure from the roots of my hair to the tip of my dick. I bit my lip and moaned, which seemed to turn her on even more.

I looked deeply into her eyes before giving into my instincts and slamming into her hot core and she moaned louder. I placed my lips on hers and closed my eyes, allowing myself to just feel her body against around me. She bit my lip lightly and I could tell she was getting close so I decided to push her over the edge. I attached my mouth to her other nipple and slid my hand down between our bodies to rub her clit.

"Will!" she screamed as the three stimulations pushed her over the edge and I moved my mouth away from her and increased my thrusts to help her ride out her orgasm. I could feel my body losing it's control as her breathing came down. She'd just come down from her high when I crushed my lips to her mouth and tightened my grip on the bed sheets as I released inside of her.

I laid perfectly still for a moment with my head between her neck and shoulder before rolling over on my back, letting reality take it's hold while I tried to get control of my breathing. She leaned over and kissed my chest before snuggling into my shoulder. I placed my hand on her back before leaning over and kissing her lightly.

She pulled away and smiled before saying "I think it's safe to say tonight was perfect."

"I think it's also safe to say that that was the best damn reunion I've ever had." I said and she giggled before leaning into my neck. "It's going to make it a lot harder to go on tour in a couple of weeks."

"We'll just have to make sure the next reunion is twice as good then, won't we?"

She placed one last kiss on my lips before I drifted off into the perfect sleep with the woman I loved in my arms.

 

 


End file.
